marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Emma Frost (Ziemia-616)
prawo|250px Dane Name: Frost, Emma Prawdziwe imię i nazwisko: Emma Grace Frost Poprzednie pseudonimy: White Queen Frost Uniwersum: 616 Tożsamość: Tajna Wzrost: 5'10" (178 cm) Waga: 125 lbs (56 kg) Kolor włosów: Brązowe włosy (pofarbowane na blond) Kolor oczu: Niebieskie Zajęcie/zawód: Nauczycielka, dyrektorka Instytutu Xaviera, prezes Frost Enterprises, milionerka Klasa postaci: Mutant (kiedyś człowiek) Status prawny: Nienotowana Stan cywilny: Panna Narodowość: Amerykanka Miejsce narodzin: Boston, USA Znani krewni: Winston (ojcjec - nie żyje), Hazel (matka -nie żyje), Adrienne Frost (siostra - nie żyje), Cordelia Frost (siostra), Kukułki Stepford (sklonowane córki) Powiązania z grupami: X-Men, wcześniej Generation X, Hellions, Hellfire Club,Cabal Baza operacyjna: Instytut Xaviera Pierwsze pojawienie się: Uncanny X-Men #129 Galeria Emma_Frost_(Earth-616)_000.jpeg Emma-frost-movie-image-xmen.jpeg|w filmie latest (2).png|Pheonix five latest.jpg|w Wolverine and X-men 109354-163724-emma-frost.jpg|w serialu X-Men z lat 90 187iz4ezdx3nqjpg.jpg| W X-Men: Geneza Wolverine uncanny-x-men-marvel-now-3-emma-frost.jpg 2723673-uncanny_x_men__514___page_21.jpg Emma_Frost_from_All_New_X-Men_4.jpg Zdolności Potrafi przekształcić ciało w diament i ma wysoko wykształcone zdolności telepatyczne. W swej diamentowej postaci nie może korzystać z mocy telepatycznych. Historia Emma Frost urodziła się w Bostonie jako drugie dziecko, z trójki, bogatego małżeństwa Frostów. Wszystkie trzy dziewczynki miały mutacyjne zdolności. Na nieszczęście dla Emmy, jej moce objawiały się tym, że słyszała głosy. Rodzice, myśląc, że jest chora psychiczne, wydziedziczyli ją i wysłali do szpitala psychiatrycznego. Jak się szybko okazało nie było to odpowiednie miejsce dla bezbronnej, pięknej nastolatki. Pewnego dnia Emmę uderzyło to, że jeśli ona słyszy myśli innych to może inni także mogą słyszeć jej. Psychiczny szept o pomoc do jednego ze strażników zamienił się w rozkaz. Mężczyzna niosąc Emmę zmasakrował wszystkich na swojej drodze i podpalił ośrodek. Nastolatka nie chciała, a w przypadku swej siostry Adrienne nawet nie mogła, prosić o pomoc. Rozpoczęła całkiem nowe życie tułając się po ulicach Nowego Jorku. To się jednak zmieniło gdy dzięki swej telepatii zdobyła suknię wieczorową i korzystając ze swych zdolności "wkręciła" się na przyjęcia elity miasta. Czytając w myślach bankierom i maklerom giełdowym dowiadywała się jak zbić fortunę. Na jednym z przyjęć spotkała Harry'ego Lelanda. Choć wcześniej 'usłyszała' jak myślał o tym, że kogoś zabił to uważała go za człowieka, który może jej się przydać. Tego samego wieczoru poznała jeszcze kogoś, kto w przyszłości miałby być przydatny. Dark Beast, zły, pochodzący z innej linii czasowej odpowiednik Beasta z X-Men, obronił Emmę przed kilkoma bandytami. Ta dwójka rozpoczęła współpracę, Frost przywróciła pamięć cierpiącemu na amnezję McCoy'owi i wyposażyła mu laboratorium. Co otrzymała w zamian pozostaje tajemnicą. W ciągu kilku lat Emma od podstaw zbudowała imperium finansowe. Dzięki Frost Enterprises założyła nawet własną szkołę prywatną w stanie Massachusetts. Znajomość z Harrym Lelandem zaowocowała poznaniem Sebastiana Shawa. Wkrótce dołączyła do swego nowego znajomego w Hellfire Club, organizacji zrzeszającej najbogatsze i najbardziej wpływowe osobistości na świecie. Emma pasowała do tej organizacji, nie przeszkadzał jej nawet strój jaki musiała nosić - była zmuszona paradować praktycznie w samej bieliźnie. Taki stan rzeczy dawał Frost przewagę nad mężczyznami. W organizacji Emma trzymała się blisko Shawa, który należał do Rady Wybrańców, najtajniejszej części Hellfire Clubu. To jednak mu nie starczało, chciał on władzy absolutnej. Chciał osiągnąć swój cel finansując Projekt Armageddon Edwarda Buckmana. Choć Sebastian wiedział, że Sentinele dr. Langa mają polować na mutantów to myślał, że homo superior zostaną w jakiś sposób wykorzystani przez Hellfire Club. Po śmierci swej kochanki Shaw przekonał się, że roboty będą dążyć jedynie do anihilacji wszystkich mutantów. Wraz z Emmą zaatakował zebranie Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Frost wykorzystała swe zdolności by zmusić Buckmana do zabicia wszystkich a potem siebie. Od tej pory Shaw jako Black King i Emma jako White Queen władali Hellfire Club. Do tej dwójki wkrótce dołączyli Harry Leland i Donald Pierce. Ostatnią osobą, która zasiliła Wewnętrzny Krąg Hellfire Club był Jason Wyngarde. Mutant znany jako Mastermind miał zamiar uwieść Phoenix i uczynić ją Black Queen Klubu. Dzięki urządzeniu skonstruowanemu przez Emmę mógł on tworzyć w umyśle Jean Grey iluzje, które pasowały do jej najgłębiej ukrywanych fantazji. Media Komiksy * Seria All New X-Men. Filmy * X-Men: Pierwsza klasa (2011) * X-Men Geneza: Wolverine (2009) Seriale * Wolverine and the X-Men (2008-) Gry * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Ciekawostki * Jest zakochana w Cyclopsie. * Emma jest nimfomanką. * Wymyśliła wzruszającą historię o swoim pochodzeniu, by zyskać sympatię reszty X-Men. Kategoria:Szkic Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:X-Men Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Hellfire Club Kategoria:Cabal Kategoria:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Kategoria:Generation X Kategoria:Dark X-Men Kategoria:Hellions Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Pofarbowane włosy Kategoria:Blondyni Kategoria:Mutant poziomu Omega Kategoria:Sojusznicy Doktora Dooma Kategoria:Szatyni Kategoria:X-Men Ziemia-616 Kategoria:1980 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Członkowie Cosmic Avengers (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Członkowie X-Men (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Czarny charakter